¿Fiebre? Sí, claro
by Maka Rune Rune
Summary: Matatagi solía ponerse rojo cuando estaba junto al ex jugador de baloncesto pero, ¿sería fiebre? No, seguro que no. Ibuki Munemasa x Matatagi Hayato, IbuMata, MuneHaya. One-shot


**DIOS. Me enganché a esta tierna parejita u/u Son como droga(?) ES QUE MÍRENLOS, UKE TSUNDERE Y SEME OJIMORADO-ROSADO, ES OBVIO QUE SE SHIPPEAN SÍ O SÍ(?) Ya, me relajo. Que me vuelvo paranóica y no es plan. Estaba viendo recién el capítulo en el que se dan cuenta de que no son seres humanos contra los que juegan y no me aguantaba, tenía que escribir de mis amores del Galaxy uvu Así que~~~**

_**¿Fiebre? Sí, claro.**_

**Ibuki Munemasa x Matatagi Hayato**

POV. Matatagi  
>¿Qué demonios me está pasando? No sé si me encuentro enfermo o algo, pero ¡rayos! Se me suben los colores. Lo más "divertido" de esto, es que no siempre es así, sólo noto como la cara me arde cuando tengo a Ibuki-san cerca. A ver, Hayato, manten la calma, si pruebas a no mirarle a los ojos quizá funcione, seguro que ese titán peliblanco te está intentando contagiar la gripe, porque vamos, otra razón no hay para que me arda la cara cuando estoy con él.<br>-¡Hey, Matatagi-kun!  
>-Oh, buenos días, capitán.-le sonreí, creo que le estoy cogiendo respeto a Tenma-san después de este tiempo juntos. No sé, da la sensación de superioridad, por lo que se puede notar. Pero, simplemente eso, la confianza sigue sin ser mutua, supongo.<br>-El entrenamiento comenzará en poco, de modo que vete preparando.-se despidió con la mano y alejó corriendo, se fue con Aoi y Minori.  
>De verdad, ¿qué me pasa?<p>

Fin POV Matatagi  
>Cada jugador del Earth Eleven se colocó donde debía, pero esta vez Hayato se sentó fuera para observar, le había pedido permiso a el entrenador y este accedió, de modo que no había problemas. Cuando comenzaron los entrenamientos individuales, el segundo y delantero estrella de Japón se fue a charlar un rato con su compañero de posición.<br>-Hey, Matatagi-kun.  
>-Buenas, Tsurugi-san.<br>-¿Por qué razón hoy no entrenaste?-"Porque creo que estoy enfermo, cuando me acerco a Ibuki me arde la cara y no quiero que me contagie la gripe o algo." la excusa perfecta, sí señor.  
>-Sólo que no tenía ganas.-fue lo único que le pudo responder, aunque eso le convenció aún menos al peliazul.<br>-¡Al fútbol siempre se viene con ganas, ¿si?!  
>-D-da más miedo que antes, Tsurugi-san...-susurró con cierto miedo al notar el tono de enojo de su superior.<br>-Bah, déjalo.-se sentó al lado del chico con mecha y comenzaron a hablar de, por así decirlo, tonterías.  
>Por otro lado, Ibuki y Shindou mantenían una conversación de Mediocampista a Portero no demasiado interesante, pero con un toque de gracia. Parecían llevarse muy bien últimamente, tanto que quizá... No, imposible.<br>Tenma, Sakura, Shinsuke y Tetsukado se fueron juntos al cuarto del primero para hablar, Kusaka y Konoha a la sala de reuniones, Manabe y Minaho a quien sabe donde, y Ichikawa con Kageyama y las managers. Por lo tanto, en el campo sólo estaban Tsurugi y Matatagi e Ibuki y Shindou.  
>-No digas tonterías, Tsurugi-san, me parece muy estúpido que me trate de esta forma siendo yo un "chico malo".-el peliazul se echó a reír ante los comentarios de Hayato.<br>-Realmente eres muy ingenuo, aunque lo niegues.  
>-Siempre he estado solo, ¿crees que no sé...?<br>-Precisamente por eso no lo sabes, porque siempre has estado aislado. Ya sé que no fue porque quisiste eso, pero de todas formas debes mirar desde otro ángulo. Existen personas buenas en el mundo.  
>-Agh, déjalo. Lidiar conmigo es estúpido.<br>-No lo creo, idiota.-Kyousuke le revolvió el cabello al más bajo y le sonrió; la verdad es que lo consideraba un hermano menor, Matatagí era a él, como él a Yuuichi, básicamente.  
>-¡Quita!-le sacó la lengua y se apartó un poco.<br>-En fin, me largo. Quiero echarme una siesta larga, nos vemos luego. Adiós.-se marchaba a paso lento mientras decía esto y Hayato respondía:  
>-Chau, Tsurugi-san.-con una mano alzada y despidiéndose enérgicamente; en Kyousuke podía confiar.<br>Se dio la vuelta y observó la plática entre el pelicafé y el ojivioleta. Se tumbó a escucharla en el césped.  
>-Ogh, de verdad que cansancio, ¿no estás igual, Shindou?<br>-No realmente, me siento muy enérgico.  
>-Normal, no haces ni la mitad de lo que yo hago deteniendo balones.<br>-Anda, cállate y come.-le extendió un sandwich que Ibuki aceptó con gusto.  
>-No pensé que tú precisamente me harías alguna vez la comida,¿sabes?<br>-La próxima vez la haces tú.  
>Ibuki rodó los ojos.<br>-Eres tan idiota, Ibuki-teme.  
>-Calla y come tú también, por favor.<br>-No quiero comer eso...  
>-No lo habrás envenena~.-Shindou lo interrumpió.<br>-Quiero comerte la boca.-entonces se lanzó a besar a su ¿novio? salvajemente y este correspondió indiferentemente. Matatagi al escuchar eso se incorporó por inercia y vio lo que jamás debería haber visto. La pareja, mientras se besaban, se estaban manoseando desesperadamente. El pelicafé de la mecha azul abrió los ojos, y se puso todo rojo, ¿otra vez la gripe de Ibuki? No, seguro que no. Se mordió el labio inferior.  
>-Demonios, no debería haberlo visto...-se levantó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Nada más entrar, se fue directo a la cama y se palmeó las mejillas varias veces, pero... no, definitivamente no era una pesadilla.<br>Y lo más gracioso, es que en ningún momento Ibuki y Shindou se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Matatagi.

POV Matatagi.  
>¿Qué rayos fue eso, de verdad? Agh, no me resultó asqueroso, ni mucho menos, pero sí... bastante molesto, ¡muy muy muy molesto!<br>Soy consciente de un acto privado entre dos chicos, Shindou-san e Ibuki-san. Madre mía, ¿por qué yo? ¿¡Por qué demonios yo!? Me distraje intentando dibujar, mas lo único que hacía era seguir pensando en cuanto me molestó eso que vi. ¡Ibuki no es para Shindou... yo debería ser de Ibu...-! No, calma, Hayato, que ya estás delirando. Lo mejor será ir a por Ibuki y que me explique esto,dudo que Shindou lo vaya a hacer.  
>Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, me encontré con el ex-jugador de baloncesto y entonces, me regresó el color rojo de la cara. ¡Maldición, Munemasa Ibuki!<br>-Oye,¿te importaría ayudarme a recoger unas cosas al último bagón?  
>-Supongo que no.<br>-Gracias.-me dejo pasar afuera y dijo:-Vamos, pues.  
>Intenté preguntárselodurante la trayectoría, pero más que eso, sólo conseguía sentir más ardor en mi rostro. Entonces fue cuando él se dignó a hablar...<br>-No te importará que lo único a por lo que vayamos sean tonterías mías, ¿verdad?  
>-No, para menos eso creo.-le respondí con normalidad, aunque realmente en mi cabeza todo estaba confuso y... lleno de Ibuki's.<br>Entramos al último bagón-almacén y cerró la puerta sigilosamente. Yo me paré a un lado del marco de la puerta a esperar que me diera cosas para que llevara encima, así que él se puso a buscar.  
>5 minutos y nada. Se le notaba algo pensativo.<br>10 minutos y aún seguíamos sin rastro de nada. Ahora se le veía muy nervioso.  
>20. Pronto me iré si no me da nada. Mmm... al parecer se estaba agobiando mucho.<br>A los 25 minutos fue cuando empezó a acercarse a mí, miré al suelosuspirando, ¡por fin había encontrado algo para darme! Noté como su brazo se posaba en mi nuca, me extrañé, miré hacia Ibuki y entonces sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos. ¡Con darme algo no me refería a un beso! Pero, sin pensarlo, porque realmente no sabía qué hacer, correspondí. Su mano libre acariciaba mi cintura, e incluso a veces mi trasero, y mis dos manos estaban apretadas en su pecho arrugando su camiseta. Abrió su boca, y me obligó a mí a abrir la mía, y yo seguía notando mi cara arder, pero muchísimo más que antes. Nuestros labios y cabezas se movían juntos al compás, para intensificar ese beso tan... inoportuno pero a la vez oportuno. Sentí como su lengua rozaba mis labios, e intentaba adentrarse en mi boca; era como si llamase a mi lengua para jugar con la suya. Sin duda alguna, hice eso, y muy torpemente, después de todo, era mi primer beso.  
>Me tuve que separar yo de él y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.<br>-I-ibuki...-entonces, caí en la cuenta de que Shindou y él estaban saliendo, ahora sí necesitaba una explicación.-¿Por qué, si usted sale con Shindou-san?  
>-Que va, sólo soy una diversión de medio tiempo para él. Me besa y manosea un poco,pero ya está. Y si no le correspondo, pues según él "Pasarán cosas chungas".<br>-¿E-eh...?-No entendía del todo esa situación pero...  
>-Lo que intento decirte es que Shindou no me gusta, pero cierto chico tsundere con mecha azul sí, es más, estoy enamorado más que otra cosa.<br>-¿Chico tsundere con mecha? ¿Quién?  
>Ibuki se llevó una mano a la frente; ¡no era mi culpa no entenderle! O sea, yo tengo una mecha azul pero no soy tsunde... oh, vaya, sí que lo soy.<br>-¿¡De mí!?-de nuevo se me subieron los colores. Creo que este rojo no es de que me esté enfermando...  
>-Obviamente, tonto...<br>...sino que es de...  
>-¡A-ah...Ibu-buki!<br>...¿amor?...  
>Abracé cariñosamente al más alto y sonreí.<br>-Ya sé porque me ponía rojo cuando estaba contigo.-solté una pequeña carcajada.-Y yo diciendo que era fiebre, que idiota soy.  
>-Y uno muy lindo.-me diste un beso en la mejilla,aunque para ello te tuviste que agachar.<br>-¡Yo también estoy enamorado de ti,Ibuki-san!-te devolví el beso en la mejilla haciéndonos caer a ambos al suelo. Nos quedamos abrazados en el suelo así,largo y tendido.  
>-Matatagi-kun, me gustas demasiado.<br>El amor es muy lindo, aunque noloo veas venir.  
>FIN<br>**DIOS Listo. Me ha llevado un par de días escribirlo porque del capítulo 16 ahora voy por el 25 xD. Espero que les haya gustado :B Es que esta parejita es amor uvu MuneHaya rules3 Por cierto, aclaro que a mí el MuneTaku no me gusta 3:**  
><strong><em>¿Reviews?<em>**


End file.
